Why
by Blossom-flower92
Summary: Naraku is dead. Inuyasha & Sesshomaru made a truce, Kagome was going to tell him how she feels about him but he went to Kikyo. what happens? R


Don't Want To Be Hurt Anymore

_**Don't Want To Be Hurt Anymore.**_

_**Hey guys this is my first FF so please R&R**_

Few days ago they had defeated Naraku, even Sesshomaru was there, they had sacrificed a lot from their lives. Miroku had proposed to Sango after the battle was over and his wind tunnel was gone, Sesshomaru before he left had said thank to the Kagome for returning his hand.

Today she was going to tell him how she felt about him. Kagome had been so nervous that she had asked Sango to go for a walk with her. Of course when they were out of ear shot hearing Sango said "Ok Kagome spill the beans" Kagome smiled "I'm going to tell Inuyasha how I feel about him today"

Sango squealed "oh Kagome I'm so happy for you." So when is the wedding?" "We still haven't decided yet".

When they returned they were laughing about something Sango said, but the laughter died soon. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight she turned to Miroku "Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku didn't look at her and shook his head. She went out of the hut to find him she saw the soul stealer. (A/N: sry I don't remember what they called them)

She felt betrayed "Why am I feeling betrayed, it's not like he really loves me, right? He always had Kikyou in his heart and I'll always be second best for him" she thought. "I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving" They were shocked, Shippo was the first to react and began crying she turned to Shippo and told him: This is not a goodbye sweetie I'll come back someday" He looked at her with tears in his eyes "You promise?" "Of course honey, but I need to get away from Inuyasha for now" "We understand Lady Kagome take all the time you need" Miroku smiled. And with that she left, she ran with tears blinding her. When she saw the well she ran past it 'I can't go to my time right now', she thought. She stopped running when she arrived at a lake. She sat went to wash her face in the lake and when she looked at the water she saw her face

'Do I really look a lot like Kikyou? But I'm not her nor will I ever be', she thought. She wanted her mother to tell her everything is gonna be alright, to be in her embrace and listen to her soothing voice but she couldn't go she was afraid. She splashed water on her face and got up looking at the moon and saw Inuyasha's face "Why Inuyasha? Why?" She heard footsteps coming her way and saw Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was smiling at her while Sesshomaru was still with the same expression as always.

"Lady Kagome" she smiled "Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" "I'm fine, Rin" Kagome gave her a small smile. "Rin likes your smile better"

"Rin go pick some flowers, I need to speak to the miko" They looked at him, Rin smiled "Ok Lord Sesshomaru" and left. He turned to Kagome "What happened to you miko? Why have you been crying?" Kagome looked shocked for a second "Nothing that you need to know. What do you want Sesshomaru?" He eyes widened a little; no one had dared to speak to him like that. 'This miko has some spike' he thought with a smirk on his face. "This Sesshomaru was just wondering what happened to you miko and wanted to speak to you and my half-brother" "Your half-brother is busy with Kikyou" Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her flinch when she said the dead woman name. "So that foolish half-brother of mine is still running after the dead woman, I see" he thought. He could feel hurt and sadness from her aura. He looked at her again and could see how much she loved him but he hurt big time 'That foolish boy chose that dead woman than the miko as a mate?' he shook his head, he looked at her and saw that she was still looking at him "Ok Sesshomaru what do you really want?" "I came to make truce with Inuyasha and you, after all you are the most powerful priestess" "You are mistaken, Kikyou is the most powerful miko not me". He sighed got up and said "I'll come another time" Before he left he said "And I meant what I said Lady Kagome" smiled at her and left. She sat on the grass near the lake and looked at the stars 'Sesshomaru was different, he actually smiled I can't believe it.' She sat on the grass and a song came in her mind and began singing the song.

_Why, do you always do this to me_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

Inuyasha had come back, before he entered the hut he took a deep breath and smiled. But when he entered his smile turned into a frown, there was no Kagome and an angry pack. Sango was the first to storm at him and slapped him on his head hard. "What the hell was that for" "You did it Inuyasha, bravo. How could you do this to her" He looked confused "To who? What did I do? And where the fuck is Kagome" She slapped his head again and pulled his ear a little, he yelped and glared hard at her "Would you fucking stop that, it hurts" "You deserve more than that you bastard. Because of you she left, she left for good, you went after Kikyou again and she couldn't take it anymore" "What? Kagome left for good?" He looked hurt 'She left me, she promised to stay by my side' He looked at Shippo and saw that he didn't even look at him, he was in a corner hugging a bear Kagome had given to him. Then he looked at Miroku, he was looking at him with anger and disappointed look. Sango was fuming at him and backed away. Miroku finally spoke up "Inuyasha, my friend you have to decide if you want Kagome or Kikyou, you've hurt her enough" "I want Kagome that's why I went to Kikyou to say goodbye" He looked at them, they looked shocked. Miroku smiled at said "What are you still here for" "Go after her but Inuyasha if you hurt you'll be in pieces" he gulped at what Sango told him and nodded. He ran out of the hut 'It's not what you think Kagome' and went straight to the well, when he arrived he stopped he was going to jump in the well when he smelt her scent going more forward than the well. He ran towards her scent, when he arrived he saw Kagome on the grass looking at the stars. 'She's so beautiful', the light of the moon was shining on her face and her reflection on the lake. He heard her singing.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

He went to her and touched her shoulder, she flinched and pushed his hand away. He looked hurt but right now she didn't care he had hurt too many times and she couldn't take it anymore. She looked at him with cold eyes and with no emotion in her voice she said "Leave me alone Inuyasha"

"Ka… Kagome it wasn't what it looked like I just went to…" "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW" she screamed "I don't want care, I don't want to talk to you"

"But I need to tell you something" He was losing her he could feel it. "I **said **I don't **want** to talk to you. I've had enough, I can't take it **anymore**. Why can't you leave me alone, you've hurt me enough don't you think?" He looked down ashamed. "Oh so now the big strong Inuyasha doesn't know what to say? Cat ate your tongue? I'll tell you I've had enough oh how you treat me, I won't be second best, you've broke my heart. You can **GO TO HELL WITH HER** I won't care" He looked hurt, his ears dropped where they couldn't be seen. 'Maybe I was hard on him. What the fuck am I thinking he went to see her' She got up and began walking when she passed him he grabbed her hand "Listen to me Kagome" She tried to get away "Let me go Inuyasha" she replied with a cold voice. "I went to Kikyou to tell her that I wanted to be…" "I don't want to listen, why do you keep **HURTING ME**" "**Leave me alone**" "No you have to listen to me for god's sake I went to tell her that **I want to be with you. I LOVE YOU **Kagome and I won't go to hell with her, I just wanted to say goodbye to her"

"What?" She was shocked 'he said he love me, can I believe him?'

"I said I just wanted to tell goodbye that's all I promise" "Not that what did you say before?" He looked confused for a bit then he smiled.

"I love you, only you" With that he kissed her. God and what a kiss. She was shocked eyes wide open, he licked her bottom lip and she gasped. He took the chance to enter his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, closed her eyes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, his ears were twitching in any direction to see if there was any danger. They stopped because they were out of breath. She looked at him in the eyes and saw that there was hope, sorry and **LOVE**.

She smiled "**I love you too**". She gout out of his hold and looked at him "We should go back after all our friends think I went back to my time" and began walking towards the direction of the village. He stood there shocked for a minute "Oi!" he called while he ran after her. In no time he was in front of her and she was back in his arms. He grinned when she tried to struggle "We have a lot of time for us only and I have some ideas that will take a lot of that time" he said in a husked voice, she stopped trying to get out of his hold and looked at him "Oh really! And what is it?"

"Things that you won't forget"

He turned serious "Will you be my mate? Would you be the only woman that I love" She looked shocked eyes wide and mouth hanging open, he smirked "You should close your mouth if you don't want to have a bug in your mouth"

She hit his arm "Ha-ha very funny" He turned serious again and said "So will you be my mate?" She smiled her million dollars smile "Yes, Yes a million time yes"

"You do know us dog-demons mate for life, don't you?" She shook her head no "Well now you know, you still want to be my mate right?" "Of course you idiot" she hit his head and kissed him.

He smirked "Ooh when Kouga comes I'm so gonna rub it in his face that now you're **my woman**" "Inuyasha you shouldn't mock him like that"

He laughed, hugged her hard and kissed her "I love you so much, love" "Me too puppy, forever" "Forever" And they kissed again.

The end! He-he Please review this was my first fic. Thanks


End file.
